United Artists/Other
1919 UnitedArtists1919Logo.jpg 1919–1980 unitedartists1937-bw.JPG unitedartists1937.JPG unitedartists1960s.JPG STTWTP1970.jpg unitedartists1939.jpg ua-blue_ws.jpg United Artists WB.jpg|As seen on pre-1948 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies in the 1960s. This was also used by United Artists Associated. ua40s.jpg d28393-5093.jpg|''Divorce of Lady X'' (1938) unitedartists1937-bw.JPG|''Kiss Me Deadly'' (1955) 934d0e826bb64d5a6dfa2b4c1d720607.png|''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' (1959) GW430-5.jpg|''Topkapi'' (1964) 525479b12c948e2c810a76612b1f9b58.png|''Return from the Ashes'' (1965) Uuedw.jpg|''A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum'' (1966) i-jb-01.jpg|''Inserts'' (1975) unitedartists_12.jpg|''A Bridge Too Far'' (1977) hg-mc-01.jpg|''Heaven’s Gate'' (1980) Vlcsnap-2013-01-19-10h34m23s201.png|Very rare spanish version. Vlcsnap-2013-01-19-10h34m18s1.png United Artists, B.png|British version UnitedArtists1932Poster.jpg|As seen on a poster for Mickey Mouse and Silly Symphonies in 1932. 1942–1943 05ECDhy2rZf9vAtQrlDkDA142501.jpg|''I Married a Witch'' (1942) 1967–1968 United_Artists_1967_ws2.png Transamerica2.jpg|The more common Transamerica logo. Ualogo60s.png|Another print logo, also seen on movie posters. 1968–1975 United Artists 1975 logo.jpg unitedartists1970.JPG|Alternate version Jackmurphy.png United Artists Alice's Restaurant.png|''Alice's Restaurant'' (1969) Haaw.jpg|''Sleeper'' (1973) 1975–1981 United Artists logo 1975 Mock-up.svg One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975).jpg|''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' (1975) unitedartists1976-release.jpg|''The Lord of the Rings'' (1978) United Artists Revenge of the Pink Panther.png|''Revenge of the Pink Panther'' (1978) a323238a3271a1fe7d9247b346ec3aed.png|''Rocky II'' (1979) unitedartists1979-blackstallion.png|''The Black Stallion'' (1979) Unitedartists1980-cruising.png|''Cruisin'' (1980) BSRG.jpg|''Stardust Memories'' (1980) unitedartists1980-ragingbull.png|''Raging Bull'' (1980) 1975–1976 United Artists Carrie.png|''Carrie'' (1976) d28393-16186.jpg|''Rocky'' (1976) 1981–1982 United Artists logo 1981 Mock-up.svg United Artists logo 1981 Alt Mock-up.svg|Rare version with 1968 text pRHYlXgpblVaujvIYgH4Zw30950.jpg|''The French Lieutenant's Woman'' (1981) 11216f0ec9666b2fbe45ee2844fe8f2b.png|''The Beast Within'' (1982) 2b9d41fd286a147a21315fde53197248.jpg|''Rocky III'' (1982) 1982–1987 UnitedArtistsLogo1980s.jpg United Artists Pictures '82 d28393-991.jpg|B&W variant UaFgQxwaealrfxhnAFmzxA13532.jpg UnitedArtists1982.jpg|''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) 5a547cc447e84d03d0ec7325b7305015.png|''Trail of the Pink Panther'' (1982) e888976eca22ff3c671d508dc6e5aa37.png|''Curse of the Pink Panther'' (1983) 4addb3c779b035cb76021f25188c28de.png|''Rocky IV'' (1985) d28393-8486.jpg|''Youngblood'' (1986) * Sandy Dvore discusses his design of the UA logo * More images on ProSite 1987–1993 1987 United Artists 1987.jpg|Prototype version on The Living Daylights (1987) 1987–1989 united-artists-logo-6.jpg b48176803a752acd3543baccbdd44c49.jpg|''The Living Daylights'' (1987) vlcsnap-2015-03-30-07h07m23s144.png|''Baby Boom'' (1987) d28393-6584.jpg|''Bright Lights, Big City'' (1988) d28393-7628.jpg|''Betrayed'' (1988) United Artists Rain Man.png|''Rain Man'' (1988) 1989–1993 unitedartists1989.JPG vlcsnap-2015-03-30-07h25m12s80.png Screen Shot 2018-08-19 at 9.58.42 AM.png|''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989) d28393-16104.jpg|''Road House'' (1989) 7f091c2d4aca5948ab5c72e943f4b34c.png|''License to Kill'' (1989) United Artists Little Monsters.png|''Little Monsters'' (1989) d28393-12661.jpg|''Lisa'' (1990) 7d0ab7c33cb95aef212fbc20f4ed46ce.png|''Rocky V'' (1990) 1861b6707c099f7d0bcb3abbc2bf3b58.jpg|''Son of the Pink Panther'' (1993) These logos were introduced folowing the company's aquisition by MGM/UA Communications. 1994–2000 1994–1996 unitedartists1994_flat1.JPG d28393-10389.jpg|B&W variant d28393-6364.jpg|''Sleep with Me'' (1994) d28393-9771.jpg|''Tank Girl'' (1995) d28393-11456.jpg|''Lord of Illusions'' (1995) 5c1df8e81d7a224ec54c8123078fc8cf.jpg|''Leaving Las Vegas'' (1995) vlcsnap-2016-05-21-11h23m37s171.png|''GoldenEye'' (1995) d28393-8807.jpg|''The Birdcage'' (1996) 1996–2000 4 goldeneye.jpg avKmoGY0ovY38c6_AHKAEw21697.jpg d0083a859c39ebd6679184f96be69bf1.png|B&W variant Uophoenix.png d28393-4140.jpg|''Touch'' (1997) d28393-17582.jpg|''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1998) d28393-12945.jpg|''The Rage: Carrie 2'' (1999) d28393-14196.jpg|''Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her'' (2000) 2000 UA placeholder logo.jpg 2001–2012 2001–2007 Unitedartists 14 - Copy.jpg United Artists.png|Logo with website URL. United Artists Jeepers Creepers.png|''Jeepers Creepers'' (2001) United Artists No Such Thing.png|''No Such Thing'' (2001) United Artists Dark Blue.png|''Dark Blue'' (2002) Igby Goes Down (2002).png|''Igby Goes Down'' (2002) d28393-4198.jpg|''Assassination Tango'' (2003) United Artists Jeepers Creepers II.png|''Jeepers Creepers II'' (2003) United Artists Pieces of April.png|''Pieces of April'' (2003) 4ed24f3a045ba2477597e267ca1c35c0.png|''The Mechanic'' (1972, 2004 reissue) d28393-12911.jpg|''Coffee and Cigarettes'' (2004) unitedartists_14.jpg|''Saved'' (2004) Ua website url.png|''Capote'' (2005) d28393-23786.jpg|''The Woods'' (2006) d28393-6582.jpg|''Rocky Balboa'' (2006) 2007–2010 UnitedArtists2001.jpg|Early version of the logo. Lolh.jpg GW351H263-1.jpeg|''Lions for Lambs'' (2007) Unitedartists_01.jpg|''Valkyrie'' (2008) GW459H244.jpeg|''Hot Tub Time Machine'' (2010) Category:United Artists Category:Film distributors Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:California Category:Special logos